Laito Sakamaki
Laito Sakamaki is the fourth son (though biologically is the third) of the Sakamaki family. He is the son of the Vampire King Karlheinz and his first wife Cordelia. Appearance Laito has reddish brown hair and green eyes. He also has a beauty mark under the right side under his lips. Personality Laito very lustful and likes to use the words "I love you" to a woman in older sleep with her. History Laito was born to the Vampire King Karlheinz and his first wife Cordelia. Laito was the most neglected child of the Sakamaki triplets. Ayato was the heir and Kanato was a singer for their mother. Laito was useless to his mother throughout his childhood. Although, he and Kanato had more freedom then their brother Ayato, Laito was envy of his brothers because they had their mother's attention and he didn't. He got his wish when Cordelia finally began to noticed him when he was older. However, the kind of love that Cordelia gave him was not exactly what he expected. Cordelia was beginning to sexually and mentally abuse him. Laito was very uncomfortable what was his mother doing to him but didn't went against it. When Laito did asked once why were they doing this, Cordelia replied that she was his mother and this is how much she loves him. Laito began to believed that love was something that was supposed to feel good not knowing that actually love was keep others above you. As the two had more sexual encounters with each other, Laito's love for his mother grew, but not the natural love of a son had for his mother, Laito soon stopped seeing Cordelia as his mother and instead as his lover. Cordelia did slept with other men which Laito would kill them so he could have his mother/lover to himself. Cordelia, however, still had sexual relation with other men including his uncle Richter. Laito's sexual relationship with his mother soon ended when his father discovered the incest relations between his wife and son. Laito than thrown in the dungeon as punishment. When Cordelia went down to the dungeon, Laito thought that she came to his rescue, however, she didn't. His mother revealed that she was having sexual relations with another man now. To make it worse for Laito she told him that she felt nothing for him and that her own son was a mere toy that she got bored of. When the other man that Cordelia was now seeing was revealed to be Richter his uncle, his mother and uncle began to have sex right in front of Laito's eyes. Laito was traumatized by this, after this event he became a pervert, not having a clear understing of love. Sometime after being released from his father's dungeon, Laito had a love affair with a maid named Hilde. In older to have sexual relations with her, he used the same words that his mother used on him. He told Hilde that he loved her, which was a lie and she believed him. The two had slept together for a while, however, like what Cordelia did to him, he got bored Hilde. When Laito went to another maid, Hilde confronted him. He told her that if he got bored this new maid he might go back to her. However, Hilde soon had a breakdown after this. When his brother Ayato came up with a plan to kill their mother, he and Kanato took part in it. After Ayato stabbed Cordelia, she went to him and demanded his help. In the game Laito asked if she loved Ayato which she said that she didn't and that her love belonged to Karlheinz their father. In the anime, however, he asked if she loved him more then anyone which she says yes. However, in both versions he pushed her off the balcony, saying that she was now his for an eternity. Relationships Trivia * In the Japanese sub, his name is Raito, in the English dub his name is Laito. Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters